Typically, currency notes are stored in the drawers of cash registers in retail outlets. As store employees are continually placing money into and removing money out of the drawers during the course of business, the cash registers are usually placed in a location in the store where there is ready access to the drawers, ie on or next to a counter and at about waist height. Unfortunately, this often means that the drawers when opened are within view and reach of other people in the store and when a drawer is opened, it can be easy for a thief to reach their hand over to the drawer and quickly grab the currency notes located in the drawer.